War of Paint
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: StarFox have a paintball war and James and Fox are teamed up with eachother as the smallest team. its Before James dies. See how they get along and what happens when you shoot your own team mate. 1shot, r&r,GOOD AND FUNNY! i think ull like this 2 much


**been wanting to write a story like this 4 like.. 4ever! takes place b4 James and Vixy's death so enjoy. my 1st funny story, 1 shot. i just love how this story turned out, and the ending too! FUNNY!**

**ENJOY!**

**-CET**

War of Paint

"I still don't think the team set up is fair, Dad." Little Fox said as he followed his Dad in the forest. James laughed a bit, then went quiet. "Of course, it's family vs. family, well, more than two families. But you always whine about this every year. Just enjoy a good game of paint ball war." James said, then he patted Fox on his head and continue on. "Plus, you do have me on your team."

"But Dad, we only got two people on our team." whined Fox, not giving up. Fox then stopped and leaned on the closest tree. James stop and looked back. "You're tired already Fox?" Fox nods. Fox's Dad always does this, he expects so much out of him, to do his best, but he's not like his Dad, their age is nothing alike. Fox then started fiddling with his paint ball gun. 'Is it loaded, check. I wonder what color it shoots? I should test that out. But on what?' Fox started looking around.

James was still continuing what he was doing. He was looking around. He was still in Fox's sight, but he was making sure they weren't by any of the "enemy". Peppy did get better at the gun and was teamed up with the Toad and Lombardi family. Pigma, Bill, and General Pepper were together, with two more guys. These guys wanted to play today so the General wanted them to join them since they said they were very good. The smallest team was the McCloud team. It was just James and Fox. No one else joined that team because well they have the greatest guy on it and his son. So that's why no one else was with them.

Suddenly without James expecting it, he was shot. Right in the back of his leg. "Ow!" James said. James looked at the paint. At least he can tell who hit him, each team have a different color paint. But the paint was blue. "FOX!" James yelled. He turned to Fox, who was trying to hide. "I swear to God, I was trying to shoot that tree by you. Not you. Why would I shoot my Dad?" James started heading towards him "I don't know why, you tell me."

What they didn't notice was that they were being watch by the "enemy". "Peppy, Dad, come here." Slippy whispered. Peppy came with Slippy's Dad. "What is it?" Peppy ask. Slippy just pointed over the bush and all of their heads turned that way. There were there targets, James and Fox. "Looks like we came here the right time." Peppy said, getting his paint ball gun ready.

"Why did you shoot me Fox?" James kept getting closer to Fox. Fox was going behind the bush, which was not big enough for him. "Um...uh... BANANA PHONE!" Fox yells. James stopped in his path, but before Fox can run, he was shot. Fox fell to the ground with a yelp. James quickly turned around and saw yellow ball of paint coming straight for him. The yellow paint went straight at his stomach, almost knocking him over. Right now, the word that kept going through James' mind was shit. James quickly went behind a rock, but it didn't cover him much.

Fox was having trouble himself. No matter where he went, someone keeps shooting him with paint. He was turning into a bright yellow fox. "Dad! We got to get out of here!" Fox yells. Fox then sees his Dad and goes running over there. Fox leaps to the ground to avoid getting shot at. "Alright, let's go to the abandon ware house near here." And off the two go.

"There getting away." Beltino said. "Let them, they are going to have lots of trouble today." Peppy said with a smile. 'And also lots of father and son time.' Peppy thought.

Fox then runs through a door of a old house as his Father comes in. "What the hell, seems like everyone is not going to be easy on us." James said as he closes a window. James then turned to his yellow son."Looks like another team spotted you Fox, your partly green." Fox looks at himself, his tail was party green and then he turned to his Dad. "And your partly yellow and blue." Fox laughs a bit to himself till he notices the face on his Dad's face. And that face didn't look so great, so that was a sign for him to run like hell.

Fox quickly turns around and takes off but BANG! James shoots Fox in the back. Sending Fox to the ground. "Why?" Fox yells. James just shrugged his shoulders as he helps Fox up. James just says one word. "Payback." Simple enough. "Now your yellow, green, and partly blue." Fox shakes his head a bit and then went to serious. "So, what are we going to do?"

James went to a window and peeked out a bit. "Well, we can stick around here till we see someone and attack them. If no one shows up within 15 minutes, we should leave." The 15 year old Fox went to his Dad and looked out the same window. "Do you know what Mom is making for dinner?" James turned to him and looked a little pissed. "What? I'm hungry." James rolled his eyes and looked back out. "Her famous noodles and meatballs." Thank the Lord! There has never been someone who doesn't like any of Mom's cooking. She always makes someone smile as soon they take a bite.

10 minutes later, and still nothing. James was looking out of the same window since they got there, and Fox was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, and carving things on the floor. He was carving silly things like 'banana phone' and 'dork sits here', and also 'Fox McCloud wuz here!'. Sure he always have fun playing paint ball war and stuff, but he always ends up alone with his Dad and sometimes he takes it serious, but they always have fun with each other.

"Hey, Fox." James whispered and it got Fox coming over quick. "What, is there a McDonalds nearby?" James laughed for a tiny bit and went back to being serious. "We got ourselves some fresh meat over there. And lots of it too." Fox peeked through the window and saw what he means by a lot. There was Pigma. His team probably split up to check the area to see if they are being watch. Pigma is being watch, by the blue paint team.

James moves away from the window by a bit. "I want you to take the first shot Fox." Fox eyes move quickly to his Dad. He never said anything like that. "What? But I shot you earlier on accident by trying to shoot a tree?"

"So, I trust you now, what kind of soldier would I be if I didn't trust my own soldier, my own son?" Well, Fox realize there will not be much time before Pigma goes walking away from sight, and James is giving him the chance to shoot first before his Dad so he couldn't say no.

Fox goes up to the window and aims his gun out of the window. 'Deep breaths Fox.' Fox thought. Then he pulls the trigger and..-

"Shit you missed Fox!" James pushes the window completely open to see Pigma facing towards them as the shot Fox did let him know where they were. Pigma struggles to get his gun out and gets ready to shoot. Dad starts shooting Pigma, and hitting him too. Fox goes running for another window and opens it up to shoot. Fox then notices that the little tube on the top of his gun to help him shoot things far away had fallen off as he went to that window. That must be the reason why he keeps missing when he shoots. Then he remember something. Bill and Falco wanted to see his gun before the paintball war and Fox gave it to them. Falco must've unscrew some things to affect his shooting.

So typical, Falco will pretty much do anything to prove he's better. And Bill did it to be funny probably.

Pigma kept turning blue as James and Fox shot at him, with Fox trying to shoot him with his broken paintball gun. It wasn't completely broken, just now more harder to use. Next thing that happened was the door to enter the abandon house was kicked opened and James and Fox quickly turned around, as soon as Fox shot Pigma in the ass. And there at the door was General Pepper with Bill and the two boys. 'Great, they probably knew we were in here.' Fox thought.

James comes running to the left by Fox and grabbing Fox's arm to tell him to move to the other side of the room. They both go to the other side and Fox hides behinds a corner as James tries opening a door to go to the next room. "Hurry up Dad, I can't hold them back." Fox yells as he tries to keep the green team back, but they keep getting closer to them. "Well EXCUSE me princess, the door is stuck." James said. Fox looks around the corner to meet Bill up to his face."SHIT!" They both yell as they both shoot each other in the gut. They both fall back due to the impact of the shot. Fox looks up to see the General looking down at both Bill and Fox. "Hi Pepper.. um... how are you?" Those were the only words Fox could say as he hears the other two boys cheering in the room. "2-4-6-8, SHOOT THE FREAKIN' FOX!" Such a lovely cheer.

This may sound random just a little, but General Pepper was wearing different clothes, probably not to get his uniform full of paint. It's weird to see him wearing clothes like this. Too weird.

BANG! Dad got the door open and swings around to shoot the General down. Not many guys get to shoot their boss and not get in trouble. James then grabs Fox's coat and drags Fox out as Fox continues shooting at the two boys. Before he left the room, he got Bill right in the head and yelled, "THAT'S FOR YOU AND FALCO FOR SCREWING UP MY GUN!" And Bill looks up at Fox and yells back, "THANKS FOR NOTICING OUR HANDY WORK!"

As soon Dad and Fox got out of the room, James shuts the door and puts a chair to it. "That should hold them for a bit. You okay Fox?" Fox simply nodded. James then starts looking around for an exit and there is only a window. "Willing to jump out of a window Fox?" Fox got up after a moment of pain in the gut and turned to him. "Depends if we'll be falling with people shooting us."

"Well looks like God is trying to help us." Fox goes by his Dad and sees Falco and his Dad, arguing and not with the rest of their team. "Thank God we don't argue like that." Fox said. Just as Falco was trying to walk away, his Dad shoots Falco in the ass and Fox and his Dad start laughing. There goes the luck, 'cause Falco and his Dad hears them over Falco's scream of the pain in his ass. Fox and James stop and slowly duck down. "We got no choice, we should get out this window, because we are surrounded." James said.

"Ladies first." Fox says. James turned to Fox, annoyed yet with a smile. "Excuse me princess?" James shot back, not with paint though.

"Your high heels won't be in the store to long."

"Your chariot awaits for you."

"Blah blah blah, that's all I hear from you."

"And I hear you talking about Prince Charming all day."

"Any day now ladies." Fox and James look up to see Falco looking at them with the window open. "We should have locked that window." Fox said.

"To be nice enough, we'll let you guys out before we start shooting at you guys." Falco's Dad said. Falco swings his head to his Dad. "What?" James and Fox got through the window quickly, and took their chance to shoot them as they continue argue at each other. "OW!" They both yelled. It was quiet for a bit till, "Hello James. Hello Fox." James and Fox froze as they turn around to see what really shocked them. Peppy had said hello to them, as there was Slippy, Beltino, General Pepper, two boys, Pigma, Bill, and now Falco and his Dad are running to them to turn against them. All 10 of the guys are pointing there paintball guns at them. And they were all smiling too.

"Dad."

"Yes Fox."

"Is it too late to run away and cry for dear life?"

"Yes... I think it's way too late."

And with that, everyone starts to shoot at Fox and his Dad. It hurt so much as the balls of paint went flying to two foxes trying to hold to dear life. And there was also laughter too, spreading across the place.

Suddenly, a loud horn went off, with a loud voice following it too. "All teams please stop, you have ran out of time, please report back to the safe house. Report in! Stop firing!" And with that, everyone stopped to see the side of the house full of colorful paint, the ground, and the two foxes full of paint. It was strangely quiet yet then you can hear someone laughing. And this person was laughing very hard. Falco, Bill, and Slippy walk over to a fox full of colorful paint. "What's so funny Fox?"

Fox then points to another fox, and the three guys look at James, and too start to laugh. Then the laughter grew as everyone notice that James had mostly the color blue on him. Peppy comes over to help his friend to his feet. "Looks like your own son is turning against you James." Peppy said. Then General Pepper came over. "At least this place has showers." James was smiling as he started to walk to Fox. Fox turns to James.

"Hey Fox, guess it's time for payback, huh?" James then shoots at Fox and hits him. Fox quickly got up and starts running off with James chasing him. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Fox yells. "HEY! I'M YOUR ONLY RIDE HOME!" James yells.

**LOL! ! i like the ending of this story, very good**

**hope u guys like this, its funny and has fighting parts so yea, its the good part of a tootsie lolly pop**

**hoped u like this story very much, REVIEW!**

**PEACE! I WUV U GUYS**

**-CET**


End file.
